monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Trance
Trance is a genre that started out as the purpose to creating a true entrancement in people. Trance is a rather diverse genre, with extremely descriptive subgenres that define the rules of Trance. Recent developments in the scene happened soon after the release of Saving Light, being the first Trance song to hit #1 across multiple digital stores in over a decade. Ever since then labels like A State Of Trance, Armada, Statement!, Flashover, Armind, & Anjunabeats '''have taken over the scene & have risen in popularity tremendously. Even '''mau5trap has taken up the Trance torch recently. Recently one of Trance's biggest artists Ferry Corsten famously talked about "Creating the split between EDM & Trance" making them seperate housing genres altogether. Trance is one of the least released genres on Monstercat, along with Hard Dance & Trap. The first released Trance track was Eminence's Tanpopo, released on September 1st 2011. Trance is noted for only having 2 main artists, along with one release from Monstercat favorite, Ephixa. As of recent, however, artists known for other genres have began to experiment with trance. Trance returned as Stonebank & EMEL released an Uplifting Trance single for Monstercat's 5 Year Anniversary album. For Saving Light, it was part of a collab with Ditch The Label, which it and the music video was focusing on how bullying can be stopped. The color associated with the genre is a bright blue color. Common Subgenres: * Classic Trance '''- The origins of the genre, sounds similar to '''Uplifting Trance but most songs that have been labelled as Classic Trance '''have become known as '''Anthems ** Neotrance '''- A Recent revival of '''Classic Trance that focuses more on Bass development, creating very eerie tracks. * Uplifting Trance - Trance that is described as having a muffled kick behind a hypermelodic & upbeat overlaying melody. ** Pure Trance - Trance that resulted as a Movement created by Trance Legend Solarstone; The Pure Trance Movement is a Movement of creating the most Pure Trance possible * Psychedelic Trance '''- A genre of Trance that stemmed off the back of '''Acid Trance; It focuses on creating heavily distorted vocals, usually samples. A prominent Tritonal Melody composing of Acid basses. ** Psycore '- '''Psychadelic Trance '''at a much more elevated BPM, Puncturing the levels of Hard Dance ** '''Hardpsy '- Tritonal melodies are much harsher, & a slight '''Hardstyle kick pattern is used. ** Progressive Psychedelic Trance - Hybrid genre between Psychedelic Trance & Progressive Trance; One of the rarest forms of Trance * Progressive Trance - A form of trance that focuses on Melody & Bass progression over extended periods of time. Progressive Trance songs usually have a very Harsh intro that lead into 2-3 minutes of buildup before a long drop. However this is only 1 side of the same coin. ** Progressive '''- An umbrella term for '''Progressive Trance without it's Harder Progressing Basslines. This is a common term used by Trance Labels world-wide; however it is not Officially a genre determinant. * Goa Trance - A Trance form originating from Goa, India. Usually noted to being similar to Psytrance. Another rare Trance form, as many consider Goa Trance a stem from Psychadelic Trance. * Tech Trance - Tech Trance is commonly refered to as being the most interesting side of Trance, as It can range from extremely tame songs, to songs with hypercomplexity. * Melbourne Trance - A Trance 'form originating from Melbourne, Australia & a Hybrid between '''Melbourne Bounce '& '''Trance. It has all elements from Melbourne Bounce but has the progression & entrancement of Trance. Leading artists in the Scene are i_o & Zac Waters. * Electro Trance - This form of Trance resulted from experiments on the Trance '''spectre in the early 90's & has seen a recent revival. '''Electro Trance has the Synthwork of Electro '''but the progression & basswork of '''Trance. * Hard Trance - A Trance form that results from the combination of Heavy Kicks & Hypermelodies. * Big Room Trance - See the Electro Page's Subgenre description for A description of Big Room. This Trance form resulted from some experiments on combining Big Room House '''& '''Trance. * Anthemic Trance - Anthemic Trance is the Term for any Trance song voted the best of the year during A State of Trance's votings at the end of the year, Monstercat managed to get one of their songs given Anthem Status during 2017's votings. The song was Gareth Emery, Standerwick, & HALIENE's - Saving Light. The Anthem for 2015 was Ferry Corsten pres. Gouryella - Anahera. Tracklist * Eminence - Tanpopo | 002 - Early Stage | September 1st 2011 * Eminence & Alex Farway - Belgium | 003 - Momentum | October 8th 2011 * Matduke - Forgotten Kingdom | Monstercat Christmas Album 2011 | December 23rd 2011 * Eminence - Laguna | 005 - Evolution | February 8th 2012 * Ephixa - Trance Chords | 006 - Embrace | March 28th 2012 * Eminence - Ocean City | 008 - Anniversary | June 25th 2012 * Mitchell Claxton - Koh Samui (feat. Angie Coombes) | 009 - Reunion | August 6th 2012 * Mitchell Claxton - Fire Vortex | 013 - Awakening | April 3rd 2013 * Mitchell Claxton - Wuxia | 015 - Outlook | October 18th 2013 * Eminence - Halo | 017 - Ascension | March 26th 2014 * Au5 - Crossroad (feat. Danyka Nadeau) | 020 - Altitude | November 26th 2014 * Laszlo - Messiah | 020 - Altitude | December 18th 2014 * Eminence - Lost In Time (feat. Memia) | Universe EP | February 18th 2015 * Eminence - Where The Light Is | Universe EP | February 18th 2015 * Eminence - 8889 | Universe EP | February 18th 2015 * Trivecta - Evaporate (feat. Aloma Steele) | 022 - Contact | May 8th 2015 * Eminence - Knock Me Out (feat. Anna Cyzon) | 023 - Voyage | July 10th 2015 * Stonebank - Lift You Up (feat. EMEL) | Monstercat 5 Year Anniversary | July 5th 2016 * Eminence & Alex Klingle - Altitude (feat. Danyka Nadeau) | 028 - Uproar | Hollow Mind EP | August 13th 2016 * Gareth Emery & Standerwick - Saving Light (feat. HALIENE) | 030 - Finale | January 30th 2017 * Gareth Emery & Standerwick feat. HALIENE - Saving Light (NWYR Remix) | Saving Light (The Remixes) | August 18th, 2017 * Gareth Emery & Standerwick feat. HALIENE - Saving Light (NWYR Extended Remix) | Saving Light (The Remixes) | August 18th, 2017 * Gareth Emery & Standerwick feat. HALIENE - Saving Light (Ruben de Ronde Remix) | Saving Light (The Remixes) | August 18th, 2017 * Notaker - So Much Love | Genesis EP | October 24th 2017 * SLANDER - Superhuman (Gammer Remix) | Superhuman (The Remixes) | November 8th 2017 * Infected Mushroom - Spitfire | Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4 | November 24th, 2017 * Zac Waters - A Lot Like You | Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4 | December 15th, 2017 * HALIENE - Dream In Color (Ruben de Ronde Remix) | Dream In Color (The Remixes) | Unreleased * HALIENE - Dream In Color (Ferry Corsten Remix) | Dream In Color (The Remixes) | Unreleased Category:Genres